


Wild Breakout

by RunusBrewblade



Category: Skyrim
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, Fantasy, Werewolf, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Aroza and Tala go out to hunt and find themselves in a spot of trouble.
Kudos: 1





	Wild Breakout

Tala let out a groan, her eyes drift up to the stone ceiling of her temporary room while laying in her underwear on the stone bed. It had been two weeks since Aroza had discovered her outside of Markarth and nursed her back to health. While her body was fully healed her mind had yet to recover. She knew nothing about herself, not her past, family, where she came from or why she was found outside naked and bloody. The only things she knew about were her name and what she was.

“Tala you awake?”

Tala shot up from the stiff bed. Her eyes lit up when she saw Aroza enter the room. The Half-Orc woman strolled into the room and tossed a small pack at her. “I got a job for us. The inn needs some fresh meat so they are offering up good coin for deer meat. Think you are well enough to go hunting with me?”

“Fuck yes!” Tala shouted, jumping to her feet she grabbed the pack and quickly began to look through it. “I thought I was going to go mad if I was forced to stay inside any longer.”

“Oh come now it wasn’t that bad. Besides I could not let you leave while you had those wounds. I am just glad they have healed up.” Aroza spoke while she pulled out her pack.

“Well, I’m good to go and eager to hunt. This is going to be fun. Can’t wait to get out there and taste fresh air again.” Tala chuckled to herself but paused the moment she saw Aroza stripping out of her work clothes. The Half-Orc woman worked as a blacksmith with her mother. Because of this, she had a strong tone body, with muscles that would make the guards envious. Her long dark hair tumbles out of the hands and down her back. Her faint green skin glistens in the candlelight, her large breast popping free the moment she tugged her shirt off. Tala could feel a strange hunger stir up inside herself while she watched. As Aroza pulled down her pants she could see a thick patch of hair nestle between her legs. Part of her wonders what it must feel like.

“Are you going to get ready?” Aroza spoke, her eyes glancing at Tala with a smirk to her lips.

“Oh umm yeah of course.” Tala could feel her cheeks burn slightly. Turning around she began to strip out of her clothes as well. Glancing at the small mirror she took a moment to look herself over. Unlike Aroza she wasn’t as buff or muscular like her but she was strong in her way. She had tan skin with white scars that could be seen along her back and legs. A strange wolf tattoo ran along her right side towards her belly. Her breasts, while not as big as Aroza’s were still big and cute. She began to fix up her raven hair, making sure it wouldn’t get in her way while hunting. After she felt good she began to slip on her leather armor and pulled out her hunter's bow.

“Alright then are you good to go?” Aroza asked. She was dressed her hand made Orc armor. She had a bow strapped to her back along with an orc sword attached to her waist. Her hair was done back up into her classic ponytail once more.

Tala gave a nod along with a smile. “Sure I am let's head out!”

~~~~

It took the pair two days of tracking to find a herd of deer. They were near the borders of Falkreath and Tala could smell deer nearby.

“This is going to be fun. Hey, Aroza let's split up and see which of us can hunt the most deer? Loser has to buy the winner a round of drinks once were back at the inn.”

“Are you certain you want to be betting. After all, I could be the one to win and you barely have enough coins to rub between your fingers let alone buy me a drink.”

“Oh come on, have a bit of fun with me. I promise you I won’t be losing.” She grins while pulling out her bow. The feel of being in the wild felt renewed her vigor. She knew she wouldn’t lose to Aroza at this.

“Alright very well but don’t be upset if I bag more than you Tala. We’ll meet up here before sunset. Don’t be late ...alright.”

“Don’t worry I won’t.” Tala smiled as she watched her friend head off into the woods and quickly ran off in another direction. She was going to show Aroza just how skilled she was with her bow.

~~~

“Hey Aroza I’m back and you're going to be so jealous at the number of bucks I was able to kill today,” Tala spoke with a wide grin on her face, throwing down another buck next to the other two she had killed. She paused though when she noticed that Aroza wasn’t at their campsite nor did she see any sign of her being there for some time.

“Strange..not like her to be late. Hmmm, maybe I should look around for her.” Tala picking up her bow she hurried off into the direction that Aroza ran off to. It only took a few minutes until she spotted something lying in the grass. Quickly reaching down she lifted Aroza’s sword.

“Oh fuck, no way Aroza would leave this behind. Something must have happened to her.” Panic began to set in as Tala frantically look around for any clues to what may have happened to her friend. After a few seconds, she spotted some tracks that lead away from the sword. There were two pairs of human footprints with something or someone dragged between them.

“Oh no Aroza don’t tell me someone kidnapped you? Whoever they are they are going to pay for it!” Tala felt a surge of anger and rage inside her. She began to follow the tracks to where they lead. She swore she would save her friend no matter what it took.

~~~

“Come on you half-breed bitch. Move those legs like you got a purpose. Though if you don’t want to then I can think of something else to do with you.” A rough hand smacked Aroza’s ass, groping it before pushing her along. She could only groan in pain while stumbling forward, foul-tasting cloth gagged her mouth. She silently cursed herself for her blunder. To think a few bandits were able to sneak up on her and capture her.

“Hey quit fooling around. The boss wants her prepared and ready for tonight. He wants to see how well her green ass can shake for the men.” The second bandit spoke out to the other.

“Oh, it won’t hurt to have a bit of fun. How often do you see a halfbreed let alone fool around with one?”

Aroza wanted to gut them both. If it weren’t for the fact that her arms were in shackles and there was a sword pointed at her back she would rip them apart by now. Regretfully she would have to go along until she found a way to escape.

She was soon lead to a large rusted iron cage, big enough to hold a large bear or saber cat. The bandits shoved her into it with little care before they took a pair of chains and hooked them to her shackles. She was now barely dangling in the cage, her feet just touching the ground.

“Alright, let's get her stripped and washed. Can’t have her smelling like shit later tonight.” The second bandit grunted while walking to a bucket of water with a rag hanging on the side.

“Alright, my favorite part of the job.” The lead bandit walked into the cage, a sickening grin could be seen on his face. Without so much as a word, he began to tear off the remaining clothes from Aroza’s body with his knife, exposing herself skin to the cool damp air.

“Fuck look at these tits. Big as melons I say.” the man laughed again, reaching out he groped and fondle her tits, his fingers sinking into her flesh until he gave her nipples a painful pinch. “Mmmmmm bet they would get nice and juicy if we knocked her ass up.”

Aroza glared at the man, the notion of being knocked up by these disgusting men made her stomach twist in knots. She tries to move away from him but the chains held her in place.

“Keep it in your pants. Now come one let's wash the bitch up. I’m hungry and want to get some food before it's all gone.” The other bandit came over with the bucket, sloshing it over to his friend.

“Oh come on why not enjoy this tasty bitch? At least she looks better than that slop they feed us.” The man lets go of Aroza’s tits but using his knife he cuts away her pants and exposes the rest of her body to him. “Oh wow look at the carpet on her. Thick as wolf's hair.” His hand slides down her stomach, fingers brushing through her hair, grazing along her pussy lips.”

“Geeze come on your pervert. Let's get her washed up already!”

“Oh shut your mouth. Geez can’t even let me have a bit of fun.” he barked at his friend, his hand grabbing the wet rag before slapping it on Aroza’s tits. “Fine, I’ll wash the bitch. If your so grumpy why don’t you head off and I’ll finish up here.”

“Fine with me. Remember not to play with her too much. You know the boss wants first round with her. Don’t want to end up like Roff and get your cock sliced off now, do you?.” The other bandit grumbled before walking off down the tunnel.

“Yeah yeah I’m not that dumb. Now then you orc bitch lets get you cleaned up for tonight. Hehehe who knows maybe the boss will let me have a turn with you later.” He laughs while he rubs the wet cloth over her body. He kept on grinning though while his hands found any excuse to fondle her body and toy with her. It took all her willpower not to moan for him. She would not let this bastard get any enjoyment from her.

“Mmmmmmm don’t worry bitch we got plenty of time tonight. I‘ll be sure to get you ready for your big show for us.” with a chuckle the bandit picks up the bucket and splashes Aroza with the cold water. She could not help but let out a yelp of shock as the ice water rolls across her skin. She felt dirtier than clean now, her skin burning with anger as she glared daggers at the man.

“There we go clean as I can get you, not saying much since your going to be dirty by the end of tonight. Don’t worry I’ll be sure to clean you up again personally.” he laughs at her, reaching out to give one of her nipples a pitch. “Going to enjoy watching you shake your ass for us tonight.”

Aroza silently glared at him, swearing to whichever god could hear her that she would end his life one way or another.

~~~

Tala spotted the entrance to the bandit hideout. The mouth of the cave was well hidden but the two guards talking aloud made it too easy for her to sneak upon them. Pulling out her bow she steadies her aim and fired off two arrows in quick succession. She watched as one arrow went into a bandits throat, causing the other to panic but before he could even pull out his sword the seconded arrow went right through his head. Two thuds could be heard as the pair fell to the ground dead.

“Alright then time to save Aroza.” Tala quickly hurrying inside the cave. Thankfully there was no one else near the entrance. Allowing her to move unhindered through the tunnel. After a few minutes, Tala heard the sounds of laughter and cheers ahead of her. Quietly she crept up to the source of the noise, peeking around the corner she saw an old stone fort built into the side of the cave. A hole in the old fort revealed a group of bandits sitting around an old table and feasting on food and ale. On a few tables were a few ladies, dressed in skimpy outfits and dancing for the men. It was clear they were slaves, due to the collars and cuffs that were on them. Tala felt a boiling rage swell up in her again. She wanted to start killing them all but she knew it would be foolish to try that without Aroza to back her up. Reeling in her desire to kill she quickly snuck by the opening and kept pushing forward.

Minutes rolled by as Tala begins to fear for Aroza. Part of her wonders what if she was too late, what if they had killed her or had begun to do vile things to her. She could feel that rage swelling up inside her once more but snapped out when she heard someone ahead.

“Hehe glad we got a sexy half breed like you. It makes it more fun for the gang to see something else besides human girls dancing for us. Though I bet no one will bitch if I try you out before the boss does. Don’t worry I’ll be sure to clean you up afterward.”

Tala quickens her pace, bee-lining it to the sound of the voice. She found herself sneaking into a dim-lit room full of cages and in the corner she could see a man stripping off his clothes before someone. She moved a bit closer and instantly could see Aroza in the cage. She was naked and gagged, her hands bound to chains above her. The instant she realized what the bandit man was planning Tala felt pure fury filled her heart. Sprinting to him, she pulled out her two steel daggers before she grabbed hold of him and spinning him around. A look of surprise was on his face which turned to horror as he feels her daggers thrust into his neck as well as his ball sack. A deep growl vibrates out of her mouth.

“Hands off my woman bastard!” With a tug she tore the daggers through his flesh, blood spraying over her as he falls over dead. Tala pants a little while glancing up to see a surprised but overjoy Aroza.

“Aroza!” She quickly hugged her friend, burying her face into her large bosom. Her hands tug off the gag before smiling up at her friend.

“Tala! Thank the gods you're alright! How in the nine did you find me?” Aroza chuckled quickly.

“I just followed the tracks and snuck in here. I’m just glad you're not hurt.”

“Just my pride. To think I was captured so easily. Still, it's good you’re here. Do you think you can free me?”

Tala looked at the chains and glanced around for any sign of a key. “Ummm hang on let me look around.” After a few minutes of searching, Tala returns with a defeated look to her face. “I can’t find one. How strong are those chains?”

“Too strong to cut with a sword. Quick Tala gets out of here and go get help.”

Tala shook her head. “No, I am not leaving you now, not after I came so far to find you.” Her hands reach up to her collar, her body tensing before her eyes look to Aroza again. “Do you trust me?”

Aroza was silent for a minute but she nodded before giving a smile. “I do Tala. I am with you no matter what.”

Tala felt calm from Aroza’s words. She knew her friend trusted her and had faith. Taking a deep breath she removed her silver collar and let it fall to the ground. In an instant, she felt it, that familiar tug in the back of her mind. Her body began to change, slowly morphing into a huge powerful werewolf. Her senses felt like they are burning. She could see, smell, hear everything around her. She glanced at Aroza, seeing a look of worry in her friend's eyes towards her. Her body urges her to feed, to bite into her but her mind held strong against her urges. Reaching out she took hold of the chains, ripping them apart with ease. Aroza fell to the ground, smiling before walking over to the dead bandit. She took the simple furs and placed them over her body.

“Alright then Tala. Ready to slaughter some bandits and save some ladies?” Aroza grins while picking up her father's sword that Tala had brought with her.

Tala licked Aroza face before howling softly to her. She was ready to kill and she could not wait to sink her teeth into those bandits.

~~~

“Hey, you hear something?”

Drax groans while glancing to Serve. “What is it now? Can’t you see I’m drunk like hell?”

“Come on man I thought I heard something just now. Like a wolf or a dog.”

“A dog? Really? Fucking hell there is no wolf in the cave you fuck.” Drax walks to the door and opens it. “See noth…”

Before Drax could finish his words Tala’s huge jaws sink in around his skull, crunching through the bone before ripping his head clean off. Serve didn’t even get a chance to shout for at that exact moment Aroza’s blade slide right through his throat, silencing him. The pair quickly pounced on the drunken and sleeping bandits, a maelstrom of blood and gore splattered across the cave walls, the sounds of men screaming for their lives as the pair descended upon them. There was no mercy for the bandits, none as Tala tore through them and devoured their hearts. No chance to surrender for Aroza cut them down before they could throw down their arms. The two ladies were like monsters to them. Relentless and without mercy as the pair slaughtered every bandit in that hole.

~~~

Silvia let out a low yawn. Guard duty for the front gate of Markarth was always dull. Nothing ever happened and if anything did happen she would just run inside and lock the gate. She grumbled to herself as she had another six hours to go on her shift. She was about to whine a bit more when she noticed several figures walking towards her.

“Halt state your business...Aroza?” She spoke with a surprised voice. There walking towards her was Aroza and several women. One she recognized as that new girl Tala but she was drenched in blood. Behind them were several women covered in fur capes. “Aroza what is all this?”

“Hey, Silvia. We ran into some bandits and freed some girls they had kept prisoner. We’ve been walking for over a whole day and we could all use a good rest and some food in our bellies. Think you could help us out and see to these ladies?”

“Ummm yeah sure...you killed a whole bandit group? Be sure to tell the Jarl about this alright. You may get a reward after all. I’ll bring the girls to the tavern to get them cleaned up and looked after. You go cleaned up and some rest, you look like a right mess.”

Aroza nods. She and Tala make their way into the city. They wave goodbye to the ladies and headed for Aroza’s home. Once inside the pair stripped out of their blood-soaked clothes and hurried off to the baths. The best part of living in a blacksmith’s home was the fact that hot baths were easy to start up. Aroza’s mother had built the bath next to the forge so the water was always hot as long as the forge had been running. Aroza let out a happy sigh while sliding into the steamy water, slowly submerging herself in the water.

“Oh thank the gods for this. Oh, my body hurts all over.”

“Mmmmmmm water~” Tala purred while slipping in with Aroza. Her cheeks were rosy while glancing over at her friend. “Mmmmmm gods yes. Two days walking and looking after all those ladies. We lost out kills but I’m glad you're alright Aroza.”

Aroza chuckled a little. She scooted closer to Tala, an arm pulling her next to her. “Tala I been meaning to ask you something.”

“Hmmmmm?” Tala looked up with curious eyes.

“Back in the cave when you killed that bandit scum...you said. “Hands off my woman. What did you mean by that?”

Tala’s face went deep red. Her mind remembering that exact moment. She tried to speak but she kept stuttering with her words. Thankfully she didn’t need to talk. For at that moment Aroza cupped her cheeks and gave her a deep intense kiss. Tala's eyes went wide but slowly she relaxed and return the kiss. Moaning against Aroza’s lips she felt her worries wash away.

“Mmmmmm your too cute. You best mean those words Tala. If I am to be your woman then you best show me just how much you want me.” Aroza grins once before returning to kiss Tala. The hunt may have gone poor but for Aroza she had found what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission story


End file.
